


Repeating Cycles

by versiailles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Autistic Bodhi, Domestic Fluff, Echolalia, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versiailles/pseuds/versiailles
Summary: Domestic Fluff one shot ft. autistic Bodhi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Echolalia (also known as echologia or echophrasia) is defined as the unsolicited repetition of vocalizations made by another person (by the same person is called palilalia). It is automatic and effortless.
> 
> \- thanks to LegallyLucifer/@capncassianandcr for basically beta'ing this for me

Bodhi can feel Cassian’s warm breath against his forehead. They’re curled up in bed, and judging by the slow rise of Cass’s chest against Bodhi’s he can tell that Cass is still asleep. Bodhi slowly moves his head up to look at him and his thoughts are confirmed. His boyfriend has a severe case of bedhead and there’s a line of dried drool running down the side of his cheek and Bodhi has never seen anything more beautiful. 

 

He feels his own heart start to race as he remembers their plans for the day. He’s never been a fan of the mall, what with its long boring lines and the fact that it’s always crowded. He takes a few deep breaths like his doctor told him to,  – one to take in the familiarity that is their small room at nine am, and another to try and calm his anxiety down before he starts his day.

 

He uses his slender hips as leverage to wriggle himself out of his boyfriend’s already lose grip before he waddles into their shared bathroom only in his tightly-clad boxers. Behind him, he can hear Cassian huff as he rolls over, unconsciously annoyed at the empty space in their bed.  

 

“Turn light on,” Bodhi mutters to himself as he flicks the switch. He scrapes the sleep out of his eyes and scratches at the light stubble that  _ distinguishes his cheekbones,  _ as Cassian says.  “Turn on water,” he continues muttering, not fully awake. “Wash f-” Bodhi cuts himself off as the lukewarm water chills against his face, causing him to instinctively close his mouth.  He pumps the soap without directing himself to.

 

Throughout his process, he doesn’t notice Cassian waking up, getting out of bed or coming over to their bathroom and leaning against the door frame fondly watching him. “Dry face,” Bodhi slurs, lips still wet, as he palms the wall for the towel rack. Cass swoops in and snags the towel off the hook, placing it Bodhi’s unsuspecting hand, causing Bodhi to jump back and almost slip on the wet floor. 

 

Bodhi involuntarily opens his eyes and squints to keep his eyes from burning. “I didn’t even hear you wake up,” Bodhi says, as he holds himself up on the counter, even though it comes out more like a question. 

 

“You did not miss much, I’ve only been awake for five minutes or so,” Cass whispers, still half-asleep, as he steps forward to quickly steal a kiss from Bodhi. “I’m going to go start on breakfast, I will see you when you come downstairs.” Bodhi doesn’t even mind the morning breath, knowing that Cassian prefers to brush his teeth after breakfast because  _ why would I brush my teeth and then wait to get the toothpaste taste out my mouth only to have to brush my teeth again?  _ Bodhi’s learned not to question “Cassian logic.” 

 

Cass turns on his heel and Bodhi unabashedly looks down and eyes his boyfriend’s ass as Cassian walks out the door, and Bodhi wonders how a man like that could ever fall in love with a guy like him.

 

Bodhi turns around to face the sink. “Turn off the water,” he reprimands himself. He really didn’t mean to forget, he’s been trying to be more eco-friendly, just one more thing he can do to try and be better. 

 

“Open med cabinet.” He realizes, before he opens the mirror-med cabinet, that he’s probably due for a haircut, but quickly decides against it remembering how Kay told him that he looks good with his hair in a bun. 

 

“Grab cup.” Bodhi uses the same cup every morning. It’s a gag cup that Jyn bought him with little kid tools dancing on it. He’d never tell he loves it. though, it’d feed her ego too much. 

 

“Turn on water.”  

 

“Fill up cup.”

 

Bodhi turns back to the cabinet and searches for the BuSpar his doctor prescribed him. “Grab bottle.” 

 

“Unscrew bottle.”

 

He doesn’t say anything as he pops his anti-anxiety tablet into his mouth and takes a long gulp of his water. 

 

“Throw cup away,” and “turn off light,” are the last things Bodhi says as he leaves the bathroom and starts downstairs to see what Cass is cooking.

 

* * *

 

 

“Which store are we going to now?” Cassian asks as he trials alongside Bodhi, both of them carrying bags after their shopping trip. 

 

_ “We’re done,”  _ Bodhi whispers to himself a few times before he says it one last time but in a normal tone.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Bodhi cocks his eyebrow as he gestures to the bags in their hands as if he was running off a mental checklist, “We bought the model plane for Kayto for his birthday, we got some clothes for Jyn, and we bought some stuff for the apartment.” 

 

“Nice!” Bodhi can hear the relief in Cassian’s voice. “How bout we load all this in the car and then grab a bite to eat?”

 

_ “Sounds good,”  _ Bodhi whispers once again. “Sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

 

They’re full and listening to the Top 100 when they pull onto the block of their apartment. Cass is leaned back in his seat but still soundlessly mouthing along to the lyrics as Bodhi concentrates on driving  

 

“Stop car.” 

 

“Put car in park.”

 

“Unlock doors.” 

 

They're finally in the main garage of their building, Cassian already fishing out the key to enter the stairwell. Bodhi has the bags with the little bit of apartment decor they bought and Cassian is balancing the gifts on his arms.

 

“Close trunk.” 

 

“Lock doors.” 

 

Bodhi puts the car key in his back pocket before catching up to Cassian who's holding the door open for him. 

 

“Thanks, Cass.” Bodhi snorts as he watches Cass fight the bags up the stairs. The elevator’s been down since last week and the landlord’s done jack shit about it. 

 

“For the third time,” Bodhi started as he climbed behind Cass, “I can help you with one of those bags.”

 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't preen my feathers for my boyfriend once in awhile.” Cass groaned as he tried to heft the bags.  _ Through the mall was one thing, _ Cass thought,  _ but five flights of stairs is a goddam trek _ . 

 

“ _ Preen your feathers?  _ Preen your feathers?”

 

“Yeah, I have to show off my muscles, show you how strong your beau is.” Cass grunts out. 

 

“More like ‘how  _ stubborn _ my beau is.’” Bodhi retorts as he takes one of the bags and slips it into one of his hands. As they make it to the top of the stairs two minutes later, Bodhi snags the keys out of Cassian’s back pocket. 

 

“Find house key.” Bodhi mutters as he flips through the keys, trying to find the one with the heart on it because, like everything else Cassian owns, it has to be sappy. He can hear Cassian trying not to huff behind him, ever the impatient one. 

 

“Unlock door.” 

 

“ _ Oh thank god!”  _ Cassian gasps as he rushes in the door and drops all the bags on the counter. After he makes sure that they’re not going to fall, he walks backward towards their couch and fake salutes Bodhi before falling back onto the couch and playing dead. 

 

Bodhi rolls his eyes at his goofy boyfriend as he sets his own bags on the floor and moves to join his “dead” boyfriend on the couch. He flops his body directly on top of him just to hear the  _ oof _  that come from Cass. 

 

“You killed me.” Cass fake groans but Bodhi can hear the grin in his voice. 

 

“ _ Did I now?  _ Did I now?” Bodhi wiggles up until he’s level with Cass before he leans in and kisses him, languidly, but with no real heat behind it.

 

“I love you, Bo’” Cass tightens his grip on Bodhi, pressing him even closer to his body.  

 

_ “I love you too,”  _ Bodhi whispers under his breath. “I love you too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bodhi so goddam much
> 
> \- I live off of kudos/comments <3  
> \- you can find me @cassicnandoor come talk to me about sniperpilots


End file.
